1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module or frame for housing few containers, preferably bottles, in oriented parallel array, for their sale to the public as an integral unit particularly adapted to be given as gift. The module has been conceived to also incorporate an appropriate rustic design and to be used by the purchaser to transport the bottles in vertical position and by the receiver of the gift to store the bottles in horizontal position particularly as a plurality of said modules are adapted to be stacked one above the other to form a container storage arrangement. Obviously the invention is not restricted to use by the parties as indicated above. 2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide wood frames in which, for exaple, three wine bottles are placed for sale; such frames being generally used as an ornamented housing for the bottles when the latter are to be used as a gift carried personally by the sender. In view of the preferred use for which these frames are designed they cannot hold more than two, three or four bottles. Additionally such frames, for aesthetic reasons, are only adapted for use in combination with bottles in a vertical position. These frames although attractive are a burden for the receiver of the gift because, if they are provided with means to avoid the bottles from accidentally falling out, they generally have to be at least partially broken to permit withdrawal of the bottles, or if they do not include such means, they are liable to let the bottles fall out, if placed, for facility of storage, in a horizontal position. Additionally, once the content of the bottle is consumed, they have to be discarded.
Frames for storing bottles in a household cellar or den are also known but they generally are designed at least for a dozen bottles because less would not be practical. Also, these frames do not store the bottles in a truly horizontal position so as to thereby avoid the bottles from falling out.